


Profonda stima

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sentimenti accelerati [3]
Category: Accel World
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic sulla Taku/Haru.
Series: Sentimenti accelerati [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549795
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: AccelWorld TakumuXHaruyuki Book Cover(R-18) BY Trianon-dfc; https://www.deviantart.com/trianon-dfc/art/AccelWorld-TakumuXHaruyuki-Book-Cover-R-18-450518222.  
> Scritto per il #30dayshathseptember di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart..  
>  Prompt: 30. X è turbato da un incontro.   
> Fandom: Accel World

Neuro Linker

Taku incassò il capo tra le spalle, osservando le proprie scarpe.

“Non pensavi che ti sarei venuto a trovare, vero? Scusa, non volevo disturbarti”. Sospirò pesantemente. “Lo capisco. Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto non posso aspettarmi che tutto torni come prima”.

Haru negò vigorosamente con la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli.

“N-non proprio… Sì, è vero. Mi turba quello che è accaduto, ma…

Non è certo quello! Quando ho detto che ti perdonavo, voleva proprio dire che ho dimenticato ogni errore. Il nostro passato insieme è più importante”.

Il migliore amico gli chiese: “Allora cosa c’è?”.

“Voglio unire il mio Neuro linker al tuo” ammise Haru.

[107].


	2. Bellezza interiore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: PumpInk 2020  
> Prompt: 24. Inchiostro  
> Fandom: Accel World  
> Ispirato a: [C88] Accelworld TakumuXHaruyuki R-18book Cover; https://www.deviantart.com/trianon-dfc/art/C88-Accelworld-TakumuXHaruyuki-R-18book-Cover-549349452.

Bellezza interiore

Takumu pulì il viso di Haru dalle macchie d’inchiostro della penna e dalle briciole di pane.

Il migliore amico s’irrigidì, arrossendo e guardò il proprio riflesso nelle iridi blu intenso.

“S-scusa… Devo se-sembrarti… un porcellino… imbranato” gemette, chinando il capo.

Taku negò con la testa e gli accarezzò la testa.

“Questo per me è solo un _avatar_ molto dolce. So quello che nascondi nel tuo cuore ed è molto più figo di me”. Sorrise e s’infilò gli occhiali.

Haruyuki mormorò: “Tu a me sembri già molto figo”.

“Pensa quanto lo sei tu, allora” rispose Takumu. Si sporse e gli posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra, con gentilezza.

[107].


End file.
